


D0ki D0ki Sw4p Club! /ERROR FILENAME NOT FOUND

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: What Ifs [6]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: A story exploring the possibility of you. the reader getting turned into Natsuki., Abusive Parents, Additional Warnings Apply, An excepti0n has 0curred, Baking, Bodyswap, Bullying, Child Abuse, Cupcakes, Cute, Doki Doki Swap Club!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inner Dialogue, Literature, Manga & Anime, Monika being Monika, Natsuki/You breaks everything, Non-Canonical Events, Not recommended for those who are easily disturbed, POV Natsuki/Reader, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Rating May Change, ST0P reading n0ww, Things are different, Verbal Abuse, Warnings May Change, YOU L0SE, failure - Freeform, glitching, the main character is his own person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You are a average run of the mill person who loves DDLC and its characters especially Natsuki. So what happens when you wake up to find yourself Natsuki? How will this change the plot. Will you manage to stop Monika from erasing Sayori and Yuri? and in the meantime... find yourself in love with the Protagonist? What?Th3 Answ3r is NO. Y0u can't do anything to save any0ne and instead Y0U Have M3SSED UP MAj0rly. D0 NOT read. You F4ILED.





	1. The day everything changed.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Your alarm woke you up to go to schoo- wait what? you sat up in bed and remembered you didn't go to school you had graduated from school just a year ago as you sat here pondering this something else came to your mind.

Why did you feel... smaller? getting your phone which for some reason had cute anime girls on it you looked at your reflection and almost gasped. The person who stared back at you was... Natsuki from DDLC.

You almost jumped back in surprise as you examined yourself in the phone reflection: You were exactly as she looked in the game minus your hair which was not tied back by the pins that Natsuki normally had in her hair and you supposed it was because you had just woke up. Looking down at your clothes you wore a light pink pajama shirt with light pink shorts.

Your first thought was the most obvious "How did I get in Natsuki's body? deciding that Monika must have something to do with this you found yourself getting up from the bed as if it was the easiest thing to do even if this body wasn't originally yours.

You said your first words in Natsuki's voice finding it not as tsundere as you thought it was "Whoa.." You knew that you inhabiting Natsuki meant that the old Natsuki who was little more than a program was gone this meant you had one of two choices: Try and find your way out of this body OR become Natsuki and try and save this world.

You thought of the pros/cons to becoming Natsuki while you walked over to your/Natsuki's dresser and opened it. You seemd to have several pink outfits however the school uniform was probably the one you'd need.

Picking from the outfits you took off the school uniform and undressed out of the clothes you had woken up with and dressed in the school uniform finding it easier to do than you thought it was like you were used to doing this.

Now that you were dressed you grabbed your backpack off the rack that was beside you and stopped before going downstairs. You realized you had real potential to change everyone's fate and so your mind was made up. You would become Natsuki and live her life hopefully changing the fate of yourself and the other girls and maybe even the player.

With that goal in mind you headed downstairs to eat breakfast and prepare for your new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing. you may be curious on what gender old you is. suffice to say it's really up to you to decide what gender you used to be before getting turned into Natsuki


	2. The new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize how much like Natsuki you actually are and meet the protagonist.

Walking downstairs you fixed your hair putting in the pins as you sat at the table wary of your new "father" you knew how unpleasant he was just from the implied references to it in the game. However nobody came as you pulled a box of cereal off the top of the rack when you saw the note on the fridge taking it off your stomach dropped as you read it.

 

_Dear daughter your mother and I have gone out for a couple of days you are expected to behave and not get in trouble or else there'll be trouble when we get home._

_Be good. Your Father._

 

You couldn't believe your new parents just up and left you but then again this was your new parents and you had heard bad news so you shouldn't have been surprised as you made a bowl of what looked like fruit loops and ate them before heading into the bathroom and brushing your hair.

After that was done you watched TV for a bit before heading to school. School was average as you hung with your "friends" just as you remember in the game they seemingly  teased you for liking manga calling you a child. 

Before long school was over and it was time for you to go to the Literature Club. You headed up the stairs but were suddenly pushed to the ground while laughter reverberated around you as you looked up to see three girls towering over you.

Your brain was confused you didn't remember this but you felt one emotion pushing through your thoughts RAGE. Getting up from the ground you said "Why don't you guys fuck off before I punch your lights in!" The girls whimpered and cowered as you angrily got closer to them before suddenly "Alright Natsuki that's enough"

You turned to see Monika enter the hall as you said "I don't need your help Monika." She said "Everybody's waiting for you go on i'll take care of this" Huffing you went inside the classroom where Yuri was sitting. Yuri said "Natsuki are you alrig- "DON'T TALK TO ME!" you yelled at her before sitting at a chair crying and hiding your face.

Yuri said "s-sorry I should have left you alone..." as she slumped going quiet while Monika entered and said "c'mon cheer up Natsuki I heard from Sayori we're getting a new member you can show them how great you are with your cupcakes"

You perked up and said "Y-you really think i'm g-great?" Monika nodded and smiled. You wiped the tears off your face and took a deep breath and stood up before going over to Yuri and saying: "S-sorry Yuri" She looked up at you and said I-it's fine I know how things can be"

You plopped down in a chair and waited for Sayori to get here with the protagonist. You were starting to realize that you were more like Natsuki than you thought. Suddenly the door opened as Sayori walked in with the new member aka the protagonist.

"i'm here with our new member!" she shouted excitely as she entered the room the protagonist looking like he would rather not be here at the moment as he said "I never said I would join Sayori" as you stood up and walked up to them finally seeing what the protagonist actually looked like.

He was tall much taller than you of course and had brown hair and wearing a generic school uniform. You crossed your arms feeling annoyance at the boy in the room saying "Saayori you brought a boy here? way to totally kill the mood"

You heard mumbling as the protagonist seemly talked to himself although you seemed to be the only one who could hear it. Yuri said "N-Natsuki that's not very n-nice" You shrugged as Monika said "Oh hello P/N I didn't expect to see you here"

You saw as she took that famous pose as the player character blushed before saying it's nice to see you too Monika" Sayori said "This energetic girl you see before you is Natsuki and this is Yuri I take it you and Monika know each other?" He said "yeah we were in the same class last year"

You huffed as Monika said "Why don't you get the cupcakes Natsuki? and i'm sure Yuri would love to make some tea"

You smiled pridefully carrying the tray over observing the player and Sayori talking as you carried the cupcakes over followed by Yuri who carried the kettle over.

Setting the tray of cupcakes down you waited as Yuri put tea cups in front of everyone and filled them as the player said "I don't really have an interest in literature or reading but I can at least enjoy tea" Yuri smiled lightly as she said "I'm glad before blushing and sitting down while you said "ready everyone"

Everybody nodded as you pulled off the tray revealing a dozen cupcakes that looked like little cats. Sayori and Monika's expression turned really happy as they saw them and you smiled pridefully and said "Well don't just stand there hurry up and grab one"

Sayori snatched one followed by Yuri, the player, Monika and finally yourself as you stared at the player wondering if he was gonna like it since in the game he seemed so deep in thought. Finally he took a bite as he said "That's really good"

You smiled and blushed finding that you liked his compliment but being that you were kinda shy about it you went with something your new self would totally say "Well you know..." suddenly you realized he gave you a compliment which is something that you couldn't comprehend even when you were your old self

"W-well it's not like I made them for you" you quickly defended. He replied "But Sayori said- You cut him off saying "I-I just made them because I wanted to" you knew he didn't  believe you but he let it go as everybody finished up their cupcakes before Monika said "Hey Natsuki weren't you going to share this poem?"

You gasped at the poem in her hand snatching it back embarrassed as you said "W-where did you get that?" She smiled and said "I found it under a desk last meeting" You huffed crossin your arms saying "I'm not gonna read it to you"

The player and Monika looked slightly disappointed as Yuri defended you surprisingly "I-I feel the same way about my poems as Natsuki sharing your poem is like sharing a piece of yourself" Monika smiled and said "How about this? when we all go home for the day we all write poems of our own and next club meeting we share them?"

You were starting to realize that Natsuki's thoughts and feelings were now your own on top of your own thoughts. You said "I-I guess that would be fine" Yuri just silently nodded as Monika said "Well that's all the time we have for the day any-"

She was suddenly cut off by Player who said "Wait a minute I never actually said i'd join this club!" You crossed your arms and huffed while Monika merely looked downcast followed by Yuri who said "but I thought..." and Sayori was by far the worst she looked so sad it made you wanna punch the player in the face but then he said "I've made up my decision"

"I'll join the literature club!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this much. This is so much more than I've ever written before. I'm sure you guys are confused why Natsuki/You is still acting a lot like Natsuki. This is because when you became Natsuki you took her personality. you are in a sense Natsuki if Natsuki had free will like Monika.


	3. Afterschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the club meeting is over. you return home but not before bumpin into the player in halls and being cryptic to them. You also meet Monika at home

You grabbed your pink backpack and said bye to your club mates. You spotted the player looking around confused so you went up to him and said "Uh hey there do you maybe wanna chat on our way out? just don't make it weird or anything!"

He looked down and said nothing but nodded. You smiled and pulled him out into the hall as you both were walking through the hall. You said "So. How did you like my cupcakes?" He replied "Uh they were tasty" You blushed but thankfully he couldn't see it.

You said "So player. I'm sure you are confused. After all you are still talking to me and not your dear friend Sayori. My advice to you is don't get hung up too much about her. See you and oh thanks for the chat"

You headed onto the bus and sat down by yourself as you thought about the warning you gave the player. If the player never showed how much he cared for Sayori then maybe Monika wouldn't get jealous and everything would be fine.

The bus arrived at your house as you entered it and got changed into a pink t-shirt with a cat on it with pink shorts. You sighed in relief as you pulled out your phone and viewed Facebook for a bit before grabbing the controller for your xbox one.

Your dad and mom had bought it for you for your 15th birthday and also the only gift that they bought for you that you didn't completely hate. You smiled a little bit as you played your favorite game the xbox one port of Undertale.

Even though you and Natsuki were now one. it was weird to think that you could have all those memories of her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door you wondered who it was as you went up to the door and opened it which revealed to be none other than the one and only Monika.

She smiled and said "Oh hey there Natsuki! I just wanted to come by and say hi. Can I come in?" You replied "Hey Monika and sure come on in" You led her inside as you both sat down while you noticed that Monika was dressed in a tank top and a green cami.

She said "So Natsuki what do you think of the player? do you uh like like them?" You realized that she was asking you to see if she needed to delete you later. You crossed your arms and took a deep breath thinking "I can't let her find out that i'm not a program anymore."

You finally replied somehow not blushing and say "I have no interest in that asshole! he can go stuff it" Monika's expression turned from shock to happiness in a instant as she said cautiously "So i don't have to worry about you then? you know i have plans for him and this world"

You nodded and said "Just don't touch my program ok? I have no interest in him" She smiled and clapped as she said "Great! i'll see you tomorrow Natsuki" You waved as she left.

You went to continue playing as you thought "I really hope he doesn't take my route" Unfortunately as you were about to find out it would not be so simple...


	4. Things aren't so easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your attempts to turn the player off your route fail. and instead you make him curious. Also a totally not ominous thingie happens

 It had been at least a week since you and Monika had made your deal and well things hadn't been as easy as you thought it would be. No matter what you did and somehow he always found another way.

Instead of getting mad when you tossed insults he seemed to think it was cute. Things were about to take a dramatic turn between the two of you. It began on the day the player usually picked someone to help which was Yuri or yourself and at first it was like any other day.

Player had written a poem but ended up choosing more of Yuri's words in the poem minigame most likely by accident so he ended up spending time with her instead of you. You read your manga quietly and peacefully until Monika called everyone to share their poems.

You stood up grabbing your poem about well the beach which you and Yuri had agreed to share a similar premise. You saw the player pick you as you read his poem.

Natsuki. You are the most adorable wonderful girl I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Will you go out with me?"

You took a deep breath and held back your blush as you said "This poem is.... interesting but I'm not interested in you. I was hoping you would take the hint." The player looked shocked by your rejection as you walked away not even looking back.

You watched the other girls share their poems with the player and waited for him to finish as Monika came over after praising his "poem" and said "Natsuki. You did it. I think he lost interest in you"

You nodded quietly as she went back over to the player and talked to him until it was finally time for him to decide. You did your part as you and Yuri argued before finally Player was able to make his choice. However this time.... instead of your name, Yuri, Monika and Sayori being the choices for the player all the other girls were on the list except... You.

Instead your name was glitched out in the choice and didn't seem to work when he pushed it. He ended up selecting Yuri instead since Monika and Sayori weren't really actual choices. You thought that was a bit strange but ignored it as you all left save for Yuri and the player.

Over the weekend you baked cupcakes that were in the shape of letters to celebrate literature and played video games until it was finally over and you were back to school on Monday.

You arrived at the school cupcakes in hand as you stepped into the meeting place for the literature club. Player was already there along with Monika as you said "Looks great Monika" Monika beamed as player opened the book and said he needed to go check something.

You thought that was weird when you realized something terrible. YOU HAD FORGOTTEN TO HELP SAYORI and now act 2 was gonna take place.

Things began glitching around you as the player was forced out of his game. Two seconds later things began resetting themselves but somehow you were unaffected by the reset's effects. You were still in the Literature club but everything... was monochrome and extremely pixelated except for yourself.

You thought "I changed something didn't I? FUCK!" 


End file.
